Mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other portable electronic computing devices, are increasingly being used for capturing and processing data. Typically, a mobile electronic device includes a high quality camera that includes both still photo and video image capture capabilities.
Mobile electronic device applications are available that capture images of printed artifacts, such as documents or other items that contain printed material on a substrate. However, such applications only permit the capture or one page of the document at a time. In addition, for printed artifacts that have a large physical size or a high image density, the camera may not be able to capture an image of the entire artifact with sufficient detail to enable capture of text or other fine details of the image.
This document describes methods and systems that are directed to solving at least some of the issues described above, and/or additional issues.